


a look on the other side

by janigkale



Series: ripples [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Or Just Peter, Peter is Dr. Strange, Seriously this came out of nowhere, Shifted Timeline, alternative universe, i'm not sure, never mind, tony regrets lots of things, very strange if you know what I mean, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-05 23:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14629296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janigkale/pseuds/janigkale
Summary: Where Tony Stark hires one intern, and he completely flies under the radar. Seriously?





	a look on the other side

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from, but the idea of Peter with the Cloak seems so funny to me for some reason. Enter this. Anyway, thanks for reading!

Tony Stark regrets hiring interns, but he probably will never regret anyone more than Peter Parker. Not that he doesn't like the kid; nope, he's fast, efficient, seriously brilliant, but there's the tiniest thing off about him. Tony doesn't notice, or care, until there's some issue with some Asgardian monster that wants Thor’s head, and Fury’s sent them off to combat it.

When they get there, someone's already beat them to the punch. Clint nudges Natasha, whispering something distinct and indecipherable in her ear. It's only when the person, cloaked in something royally rich red, starts smiting the monster with orange shards of energy, sparking and smattering, that Tony pays attention. And then Thor mutters with a voice that hinges on the slightest of awe, “I wasn't aware that you Midgardians knew magic.”

Tony turns to him, and raises an eyebrow beneath the mask. “We don't. What… that is?” 

Cap finishes his sentence for him, lifting his shield to brace against the debris that is falling from the in air fight. “Apparently.”

They station themselves to attack the monster, who roars something primal, but the person, still cloaked, grabs it in a chokehold, thick golden ropes emitting from their hands, inscribed, if Tony senses correctly with runes that tell a story he doesn't know. Hulk roars, confused, at the moans of the creature. The monster falls, creating a crater in the sidewalk, and person floats to the ground, still cloaked. 

Tony steps up, and goes off a smattering rant. “Hey, are you some wannabe magician because-”

He's stunned when the person, only a few inches shorter than him, turns and drops the hood, revealing mussed chestnut curls and wide, intuitive eyes that see more than he knows. 

Peter freaking Parker smiles at him, apologetic, and his voice trembles, just a little, when he says, “N-Nice seeing you here, Mr. Stark.”

He hears Cap’s breath hitch, slightly, imperceptibly, and the crackling of Natasha’s batons rings threateningly in his ears, as the fifteen year old intern he hired awkwardly rocks from side to side. 

Tony really regrets hiring Peter Parker.


End file.
